


Storm on the Horizon

by Rikerbabe



Series: A Not So Perfect Storm [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Light depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Mads prepares to leave for his latest film in the US but Hanne gives him hell for leaving before a planned family skiing trip to Austria with their kids and prospective in-laws. She is wanting the lead Choreography job with the Royal Danish Ballet and will stop at nothing to get it. He is using the film as an escape from his unhappy marriage and as a cover for his secret drug addiction.





	1. Rumbles of Thunder

Mads received the script for the movie about the same time he received word about the upcoming family skiing trip to Austria. Hanne was still lusting after the head Chorography job with the Royal Danish Ballet and would use this trip to her advantage. She had planned for all of them to go without consulting him, as usual, and wouldn't take no for an answer. When he reminded her of the film, she brushed it off and told him to meet with the Director but to decline it for some reason or another. She had emphasized that this trip was more important to _her_ than some "stupid film". Mads just shook his head and went to pack, making sure that everything he would need was in his bags. The film would take a few months and for him, it was worth the almost eight hours on the plane. Hell, anything to get away from the marriage for a few months was a blessing. Hanne lusted after many things, but not him anymore. He didn't miss that, not that she wanted him. Their few times they made love was a halfhearted attempt on her part, which didn't escape his attention. He craved the affection that she once had for him, but that was gone.

Both Viola and Karl would be going, along with their respective future partners and their parents. Hanne had to play the doting future Mother in Law, but in reality, once she had the plum job she wouldn't give the parents of either one of them a moment's notice. Mads felt bad for Viola especially because her Father in Law was the one who would help select the next Choreographer and Hanne was using the engagement along with the wedding to further her career. Of course, Hanne wanted everyone to see her and when she had told him of the elaborate wedding plans, he frowned and asked if this is what Viola wanted. Hanne blew up in his face and screamed at him for nearly an hour after which he gave in leaving her satisfied that nothing would keep the job from her. Viola had meekly given in to her mother's plans without consulting her and Hanne called in the most expensive wedding planner in Copenhagen for a wedding that would make any royal wedding a distant memory.

Mads knew that she would be miserable in the marriage but refrained from saying to her in front of Hanne. He suspected that Karl's engagement was also forced so Hanne could look good. Karl really didn't want to rush into a relationship at the moment, but his mother decided otherwise. His future wife's grandfather had been a world-renowned jewelry maker and therefore made his family very rich. But in the end, he and the kids would suffer for Hannes' ambitions and that hurt him deeply. How he wished that he had only bedded her for a while and then left for someone else, someone who would truly love him. He was trapped in a loveless marriage and the pain was more than he could or would bear on his own. Packing for the trip to New York, he thought about the film and everything that came with it. Of course, he could make a stop in London to see Hugh and catch up with him but he needed to get to the States as quickly as possible. Mads retrieved one of the bags and opened up a side of the bag, slipping in a wide piece of rubber and putting the side back together. He knew that he could find the stuff his body craved in New York and smiled. That was his only salvation on this trip, away from Hanne and her ambitions. Knowing that all hell would break loose if she or the media found out, made him very careful on the times that he did it and when.

That would kill his career and land him in prison for years, further ruining everything in his life. He was worried that the fans would desert him, thereby he hid everything from everyone. On the surface, he was the same happy, carefree guy they all knew. He had lied to his costars and even to Hugh on more that one occasion, which didn't sit well with him. During "King Arthur" he nearly overdosed in Ireland which had rattled him, but not enough to make him quit. Having Hugh find him nearly dead was unsettling to him, but it had been explained away that it was a severe case of Pneumonia that nearly carried him off to his eternal rest. His own doctor had warned him of overwork and the stress that came with it, but he shrugged it off. Mads had then lined up enough work to keep him away from Hanne for a while, but it was coming at a cost. He didn't know how much more his fragile body could keep up with before something major happened.

Mads was packing when he heard a sound at the doorway into the bedroom. He knew it was Hanne and continued to pack, trying to ignore the sound she made. "Don't stay too long, Mads. I need you to make an appearance at least once while we're in Austria." Hanne said, the contempt in her voice. "OK..." Was his only reply as he went over to his dresser and removed some clothes to pack. "I have a lavish dinner planned the third night out. That should knock the socks off of those parents. You are needed to be polite to them, they are rather influenced by how others treat them. I want everything perfect." He nodded, concentrating on getting packed and out of the house as quickly as possible. "How much is this dinner going to cost me?" Mads asked her, packing the last of the bags. "Hell if this doesn't work out." Hanne replied, walking away from the doorway. He sighed softly and closed the bag, wondering where everything had gone wrong in his life.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads is en route to the airport but worries about Viola and Karl along with how far Hanne will take the charade that she's planned. His thoughts drift back to what has been wrong in their marriage and try to forget it. He concedes that something better is waiting for him in New York.

An hour later he was finished and out of the house, en route to the airport. Mads had called for a cab, not wanting Hanne to drive him and keep telling him how to behave while they were in Austria for the farce that was the trip she had planned. He decided that he would remain in New York even if the movie was delayed and relax in being free from Hanne for a while. Of course, he would call Viola and Karl and see how they were holding up but that would be about it. He was getting signals from Viola and even more mixed ones from Karl. Wishing that he could talk to them, he left Copenhagen and the trouble that Hanne was starting but couldn't see. The airport wasn't too far from where Karl worked, but Mads didn't want to intrude on him at his job. Viola was also getting ready for her job, a job that Hanne wanted her to quit once she got married. Hanne was pushing for grandchildren so she would be able to control them as she controlled both Viola and Karl. Viola had told him that Jacob couldn't father children due to a congenital defect and she was understanding about that. She had never told her mother that, for fear that Hanne would push her to abandon him and find another one among the Board of Directors' sons.

That had made him furious and he gently told Viola that he, too understood and still wanted the best for both of them. "I can live without grandkids, Viola. But not sure your mother could." He told her that day. Viola had nodded, her hair gently bobbing on her shoulders. "I know, Daddy. I just wish I could talk to her, you know?" She replied, the hurt registering on her face briefly. He had hugged her and kissed her cheek. That memory remained with him as the cab deposited him at the airport, and he checked in two of his bags, intending the smaller one as his carry on bag. He checked his boarding pass and passport, wishing that he didn't have to run after a project just to escape Hanne. Sighing softly, he walked past the usual sitting area and found a quiet corner to wait for the announcement of his flight. There was no layovers so that was a bonus for him. He didn't slept well last night and was up earlier than Hanne so he could be ready to leave. Sitting down in one of the leather chairs, he tapped out a message to Viola and Karl telling them that he may not be able to be there in Austria due to the film. After a few moments, Viola answered his message telling him that she would understand. Karl's reply came in a few minutes after hers. He too would understand and both had agreed not to tell their mother. 

He tapped out another message to Lars and explained the situation to him. Lars replied that Hanne could take care of everything on her own and he was to enjoy being away from her for as long as the movie took to make. Of course, there was another movie to shoot right after this one wrapped up so it would be almost ten months before he could relax for a while. Hanne would be livid with rage, but that was a small price for Mads to pay in exchange for some peace in his life for once. They were sleeping apart, since she didn't want anything to do with him and he felt better. Their sex life was shit, and she was to blame for that. He was more adventurous than she, but she even balked at giving him oral sex. There was only two times she relented and those weren't the best he had had. A girl he knew in High School had done a better job and he remembered the times they snuck out of school going to her aunt's apartment not far from the school. She was a pretty good lay and enjoyed their romps as much as he did. But they had to sweat out a false pregnancy test and parted on rather good terms after finding out it was a faulty test. He wondered what became of her, and the countless others that he romanced plus bedded before meeting Hanne. It would have been interesting to find them, but he had decided to leave them alone. Hanne would have been furious if he had tried to contact any of them.

An hour later, they called his flight and he walked to the gate thinking about what he would ever say to Hanne if she called him out for not being there to witness the farce in Austria. Passing a few young women, he glanced in their direction and kept on walking to the gate. They stared as he passed, none of them Danish but French and they started to chatter amongst themselves. Smiling, he got in line and waited for the agent at the gate to scan his pass. Once that was done, he headed onto the plane and his future in New York. He quickly found his seat and stowed his bag in the compartment above, after taking out his iPod and his book to read on the flight. His seat was near the window and settling in, glanced out the little window onto the tarmac below. The boarding would take a few minutes and then they would go through the usual safety talk before the plane took off. Turning his phone off, he relaxed in the seat and waited for everyone to finish getting on and the plane's door closed and locked. Smiling as the two people who would sit next to him came on board and sat, he closed his eyes for a moment and only thought about New York and what would come once he arrived there. The door thumped closed and soon he would be taking off, bound for freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter....again the same warning applies. All of this is from my imagination unless there's someone out there who can either deny or confirm the gist of the story. (if you can do that, we need to talk! )
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcomed.....


	3. Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally arrives in New York and starts to put everything in place. But he also prepares for the one thing that will be required to keep himself steady enough to withstand both his professional life and his personal life, but will it come at a cost?

After about nine hours in the air and some restful sleep for once, Mads arrived in New York. He made his way from the plane to the bathroom in the airport terminal, needing to pee very badly. After taking care of that, he went to retrieve his luggage and grab something to eat before he left for the apartment complex. Mads ate something from Burger King, eating it there before leaving. Of course, he had a few stops to make before the taxi could get him to the apartment. He stopped at two different dollar stores and was out of them both rather quickly. Mads had to grab a spoon at one of the stores and a new lighter at another one. He did this to avoid suspicion as to what the spoon was for. He would explain that he had bought cough syrup but didn't like using the dosage cap that came with it. In reality, he never did like them and never used them only using a spoon. The kids were the same way as him, which was kinda funny. The cab then drove all the way to Manhattan, and the apartment complex where he would be staying at for the duration of his time in New York City before going out to the filming location.

The traffic was rather bad, and he realized that it was a late rush hour in the city. He had left at 9 am in Copenhagen and it was now close to ten pm, so these were people getting back from the theatre and whatever else they had done that night. Mads was glad that the paperwork for the apartment had been taken care of by the studio and he already had the key to the apartment. He would be able to rest that night in an actual bed and pretty much sleep the rest of the night and into about mid morning. Sleep would come quickly for him and he relished that particular thought. He turned his phone back on and noticed that Viola had sent him a text message telling him that she loved him and wished him success with the filming. Karl had also sent a message hoping that he would have a good flight. Hanne had sent nothing, but he figured that she wouldn't. He bitterly thought that she considered him a stepping stone to a better career and he hated that. Where had the love gone that was evident so early in their relationship? It wasn't that he didn't try, but that she had the means to further herself at the price of pushing him to the side. Glancing out the window of the cab, he wondered about that and so many other things that had gone wrong.

The traffic was almost stop and go, which reminded him more of London than home. He and Hugh had met up while he had a few days off from "Doctor Strange" and they had gone to one of the plays out in Stratford Upon Avon. They came back at the height of rush hour and that made him chuckle but Hugh was upset. Hugh was expecting a call from Claire and didn't want to miss it. Mads drove them back to the hotel where they both were staying and he invited Hugh to one and only one beer in the bar. They ended up having two and talking about their future work. Mads had enjoyed spending time with Hugh and that kept him from being too lonely while in London. Of course, he and Ben had also gotten along rather artistically and they had a few beers together as well. It wasn't hard not to fall in love with Mads, and that was why he was so in demand with directors. He was easy to get along with, a bit annoying at times about his characters but rather a dream to work with. Mads would put the other actors at ease and the work just flowed instead of being hard. 

He leaned back in the seat and watched as the buildings flowed past the cab and night descended on the city. The lights on the buildings were rather pretty, and the few ones that didn't have any one were rather drab looking. The cab turned onto one of the major streets and passed Trump Tower, which impressed him very much. A few buildings down was his apartment and he was finally glad to be there. Suppressing a yawn, he opened the cab door and the cabbie got out to open the trunk where his bags were placed. He paid the cabbie and tipped him very well, retrieving the bags. After checking to make sure he hadn't left anything, he walked into the building and checked in with the security desk. Once cleared, he took the elevator to the Sixtieth floor and his apartment. The floor was quiet and he made his way down the hall to his apartment door. Opening the door, he dragged the bags inside and closed the door glad to be there at last.

He saw the gift basket on the living room coffee table along with his script and smiled. They had included some Carlsbergs and other things he liked in the basket. There was a note also that said the 'fridge was stocked and the Casting Director would call him sometime tomorrow. As of now, he was to rest and take it easy for a day or two. Mads sent a text to the kids and told them he had arrived safely and would call in a day or so to check in with them. They answered that they would be leaving tomorrow for Austria but would be waiting on his call. Hanne didn't reply to the one he had sent her so that didn't bother him much. He flipped through the script and read a bit of it so he could at least understand where the director was coming from. After reading for a bit, he yawned and went into the bedroom to get some sleep and decided he would unpack in the morning. Putting his phone on the nightstand, he undressed and slipped into the bed grateful that Hanne wouldn't bother him tonight. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to my short intro to the main story. It came to me as I was writing on the other one and thought it would be best to give you, my readers the reasons why he makes the decisions that he has. 
> 
> Not to sound like a broken record, but the warning still applies.....Don't hate me, hate the muses who refuse to shut up so late at night......
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcomed.....

**Author's Note:**

> Had a "What if" moment and decided to write this story along the lines of if Mads had a dark secret, what would it be? Well, I decided that he (in my story, NOT in real life) he has a drug addiction and an unhappy marriage. 
> 
> He uses the drug addiction as a means of escaping the pressure of being in the spotlight and the pressures of having a wife who is a shrew and many other things, including a manipulator to get what she wants no matter who she has to step on or hurt.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER**  
> This is entirely a work of pure fiction and none of this is true (to the best of my knowledge). If you feel offended, please do not read any further and skip this series of stories.
> 
> **END OF DISCLAIMER**
> 
> I know I will anger the countless Mads fans out there, but as I said: "This is a work of fiction". If you wish to leave a comment, please do. 
> 
> Tak!  
> (Thanks in Danish)


End file.
